


Epitaph

by SEF



Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Episode: s05e21 Meridian, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEF/pseuds/SEF
Summary: Daniel Jackson has died of radiation poisoning. General Hammond assumes responsibility for his epitaph.
Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132955
Kudos: 4





	Epitaph

I can't ask Jack to do this. He's not good with words. And, under the circumstances, he's apt to meet any such request with the harshest kind of sarcasm. I can spare us that.

I call in my aide. "Take this down: Daniel Jackson. Beloved husband, cherished friend, peaceful explorer. Matthew 5:8."

"Sir, if I may ask..."

"The Beatitudes, son. 'Blessed are the pure in heart, for they shall see God.' "

"That seems perfect, sir."

I sigh. No one deserved to see a true god more than Dr. Jackson.

...and, God? Good luck. You've got a lot to prove.


End file.
